


Competition

by MelodyLee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I am somewhat ashamed of myself, Laxana, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLee/pseuds/MelodyLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's feeling tricky today, and none of his usual tricks are going to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have any excuse for this. I just really like the Laxana pairing.
> 
> This is unedited so I apologise for any mistakes. Also my first time writing smut, so I tried haha :L
> 
> Disclaimer - Obviously I do not own these characters, or Fairy Tail and never will due to my reckless treatment of them.

Cana knows the moment he gets back.

He likes to play this little trick on her, where he puts static all down her back as he walks in, demanding her attention. Today she's intent to ignore it. Her eyes widen slightly as she feels the prickles, but she doesn't turn around and look at him – she doesn't acknowledge him at all.

She's feeling tricky today, and none of his usual tricks are going to work.

She swirls the wine in her glass, keeping her eyes on the deep red liquid as it forms a whirlpool. The static on her back is intensifying, pins and needles almost painful. Cana focuses on the reflection of the glass, watches the large blond man approach her from behind. Despite herself, the corners of her lips spike as he rests his hand on her head.

The static is making her hair rise, and it's annoying the hell out of her, but she still doesn't give him the response he wants. He sits down on the bench beside her, one leg either side of her, too close for comfort. No response still.

Cana takes a swig of her wine, savouring the fruity taste.

This is a competition, Laxus realises, and he refuses to be the one who speaks first. He will make Cana acknowledge him.

He steps up his game. His arm makes its way around her waist and he removes the static from the lush's hair and back and buries his face in the chocolate waves, inhaling the subtle apple and smoke scent of it, the mix of her shampoo and the guild. She still ignores him and takes another sip of her drink. She puts the glass down on the table and spreads her cards out into a fan shape.

Laxus steps up the game even further. He parts her brunette waves to find the ivory skin of her neck and puts his lips to it, uncaring of the other people in the guild who were busy, immersed in another of Natsu and Gajeel's fights. He begins to suck, gently at first, but harder and rougher as he demands a response.

Cana thinks he is cruel as her head involuntarily falls back slightly and a soft moan leaves her. Laxus knows she is particularly sensitive at that part of the neck.

"Laxus, stop it," she orders. She feels his lips curl into a smile at her neck.

"I win," he declares, ever competitive.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Cana responds, succeeding in keeping her voice steady. "How about a quick reading?"

Laxus rests his head on her shoulder as she expertly shuffles her cards with her well-trained fingers and lays the cards on the table. She clicks her fingers and three cards slide out of the deck. She flips them.

The first card is of a man who looks as if he's about to step off a cliff and its upside-down:  _The Fool_. "Reckless choices, mistakes and wasted energy in your past," Cana explains simply. Laxus hums in agreement and ignores the twinge of guilt in his gut, thinking of the whole fighting festival fiasco.

The second card is what appears to be an angel blowing a trumpet down at naked people who are rising from coffins:  _Judgement._ "Your present involves awakening, renewal and joy at accomplishing tasks. A new beginning."

The third card is of a demon crouched over on a pedestal, looking over a naked man and a naked woman:  _The Devil._ Cana simply flips it over and finishes the last sip of her drink.

"What does that one mean?" Laxus asks, mouth too close to her ear. The deep timbre of his voice travels down her spine, making her shudder, much like the static.

Cana's arm reaches round Laxus and she pinches his ass as she makes eye contact with the lightning mage. Laxus now sees the lust in her violet eyes and her lips are twisted into a sinful smile.

"That tonight, Sparky, you're gonna get laid."

* * *

Cana's bare back finds cool relief against the cold wall of Laxus's apartment. The built dragon slayer holds her up against it as he kisses and suckles his way down from her neck to her breasts. The moans and sighs that reluctantly come out of her mouth and the way she's twisting the blond hairs at his neck are making Laxus harder beneath his jeans. He pulls more moans out of her, sucking and biting at places he knows she is sensitive.

He bucks into her clothed form and his jeans feel too constricting, he also wants Cana completely naked. He moves Cana to his bed and kisses her neck some more, feeling satisfied with every small noise that comes out of her mouth.

"Be louder," Laxus orders. "I like it when you make noise."

"Of course you do, you egotistical  _ahhh~_ "

She tries to squirm as he bites her hip, but strong, large hands are holding her hips down. Laxus lets go and finally takes his jeans off. Cana shimmies as she lets him do the same to her - she knows he likes to do it himself.

He parts her legs and begins kissing his way up her thighs, occasionally adding a little nip that seems to break Cana's resolve every damn time. Eventually he puts his mouth where the money's at. Her damp underwear becomes damper as his mouth gets to work, kissing and sucking, occasionally hitting her clit hard and making her yell out a bit. Cana thinks she would've been able to handle it better if it wasn't for the deep, vibrating hums that Laxus voiced that felt so damn good!

"Take me," Cana orders, when she's sure she can take no more.

Laxus grins and complies. He rids the card mage of her wet underwear and buries his shaft in deep in one swift movement. Cana wraps her legs around his hips and she curses herself for being so loud as Laxus fucks her mercilessly deep into the mattress.

Laxus's hands are like a vice on Cana's hips, holding so tightly she just knows that he will leave bruises. Laxus likes to leave marks. Cana's breasts and neck already have glaring love bites that they both know will raise up discussion in the guild. If Cana wears a top that covers her, it would bring suspicion due to being out of character and if she wears her usual bikini-style top then they'll be on display.

But Cana doesn't care -  _can't_ care when Laxus is making her feel so good.

Deciding it was her time to take the lead, Cana tightens her legs around Laxus and flips them over, pinning him down and rolling her hips as she rides the lightning mage. Laxus rolls his eyes, but that usual teasing smile is on his face and Cana matches it as she rides faster and the look changes to one of pleasure rather than amusements.

Cana's orgasm hits her like a freight train, and Laxus lets out a gasp as he feels her tight cavern contracting around him.

" _Fuck, Cana!"_

Cana rolls her hips whilst riding out her orgasm, and that does it for him. He's seeing stars as he comes hard, feeling as if he is being milked of every last drop.

Cana collapses on top of him and nuzzles her face into his neck after he is done.

"You did good," she mumbled.

He puts his arm around her and pulls her in closer to him, unconsciously caressing her hair in that comforting way she liked.


End file.
